The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and to an imaging apparatus that includes an imaging lens. In detail, the present disclosure relates to an imaging lens that is reduced in size and adopts an optical system of an inner focus type suitable for an electronic camera such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera, a silver halide camera, etc., and also relates to an imaging apparatus that includes such an imaging lens.
An imaging lens is known that adopts an optical system of an inner focus type in which a focus lens group is easily reduced in weight in order to allow the imaging lens to be suitable for automatic focusing operation in shooting a moving image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-226309 and 2013-3324 disclose a large-aperture lens of a Gauss type that adopts the optical system of the inner focus type. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-27349 discloses a large-aperture lens of an intermediate telephoto type that adopts the optical system of the inner focus type.